louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
End One Of Those Snakes
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Machu Picchu. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Catch the Emoji. Castaways were tasked with playing the speed game: Catch the Emoji. In a thread, castaways would be responsible for catching the emoji. The last person to catch an emoji would be eliminated. The tribe with the last member standing would win immunity. Winners: Summary After the tribal council, Urcaguary returned to camp with an upset Louise, who chastised the majority’s decision to lie to her when they had the numbers with or without her. This quickly escalated into a public argument with Jakey, who felt Survivor mandated lying at some point and that he had no obligation to be honest with her when she was targeting him. After the argument began to spiral into a discussion on feminism over Louise’s position as the sole woman on the tribe, both sides called it a night. At the immunity challenge, the tribes discovered they would be competing to catch an emoji after it was posted in a group chat - failure to do so swiftly would result in elimination. The last two standing were Zach for Viracocha and Nicholas for Urcaguary - ultimately, Nicholas caught the emoji first, sending Viracocha to tribal council. At Viracocha, Supay 1.0, which consisted of Ally, Bryce, and Drew H, worked to flip Eva away from the original Viracocha members. Eva, feeling connected to Bryce and Drew H for saving her over Gevonte at the double tribal, decided to side with them, solidifying a majority alliance of four titled ‘big girls don’t cry’ with the intention of targeting Drew C. While this four appeared solid, Ally had other plans due to Drew H’s original exclusion of her from the Supay 1.0 majority alliance. Meanwhile on Urcaguary, the castaways anticipated a merge, but contemplated where they stood in the ongoing conflict between Jakey and Louise and what they would do if the merge did not arrive the following day. Benj and Tobi, feeling that Louise was isolated compared to Jakey, decided they may flip if they felt there would be a lack of repercussions for their game. While the other four castaways were strategizing, Nicholas found the Urcaguary idol. With tribal looming on Viracocha, Ally put her plan in motion, forming an alliance with Drew C and Zach wherein they would orchestrate a 0-1-1 vote between Bryce and Drew H after Drew C negated the majority’s votes with his now exposed idol. Zach, however, felt concerned over how connected Ally was and leaked Drew C’s idol to Bryce to drive a wedge between his other castaways. While Zach and Bryce deliberated throwing votes on Eva, they ultimately decided to stick to the original plan with a slight alteration. At tribal council, the majority of four voted for Drew C, who then played his idol, sending Drew H out of the game in 2-0 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode was named by Drew C. External Links *Day 19 - Reward & Immunity *Day 20 - Tribal Council 7: Viracocha *Day 20 - Tribal Council 7: Viracocha Results Category:Episodes Category:Survivor Episodes Category:Machu Picchu Episodes